Casinos have become more technologically advanced over the years. As such, most casinos now utilize software-driven casino management systems to monitor many casino operations including table games, electronic games, player tracking, surveillance, marketing and the like. Despite the number of casino management systems available, there are drawbacks associated with each.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to create an improved casino management system which overcomes the drawbacks of the available systems including, but not limited to, ease of use and expansion while minimizing training time.